Fugazi (album)
| Recorded = November 1983 — February 1984 | Studio = }} | Genre = }} | Length = | Label = EMI | Producer = Nick Tauber | Last album = Script for a Jester's Tear (1983) | This album = Fugazi (1984) | Next album = Real to Reel (1984) | Misc = }} }} Fugazi is the second studio album by the British neo-progressive rock band Marillion, released in 1984. Produced by Nick Tauber, it was recorded between November 1983 and February 1984 at various studios and was the first to feature current drummer Ian Mosley, following the dismissal of the band's original drummer Mick Pointer. According to AllMusic, the album "streamlined the intricacies of the group's prog rock leanings in favour of a more straight-ahead hard rock identity". Built upon the success of its predecessor, Fugazi reached the UK Top 5 and went Gold. Release Critical reception As Marillion used ten different studios to record the album and the line-up had undergone a change, Fugazi proved to be a slightly incoherent follow-up to Script for a Jester's Tear, which was noticed in the retrospective review by John Franck of AllMusic. Nevertheless, he awarded the album a 4-star rating, singling out such songs as "Assassing", "Incubus", and "Fugazi". Writing for Ultimate Classic Rock, Eduardo Rivadavia wrote: Fugazi proved just as diverse, ambitious, even preposterous (in the best possible prog-rock sense) as ‘Script.’ They matched epic, complex musicianship with oblique wordplay to perfection on the likes of "Assassing", "Jigsaw", "Incubus", and the title track – all of which would become perennial concert favorites for years to come. If anything, the new album was, at once, more polished (in terms of both production standards and song arrangements) and a tad less consistent than its predecessor, unquestionably falling short of heightened expectations on the somewhat less-than-stellar "Emerald Lies" and certainly the subpar "She Chameleon". Commercial performance Fugazi reached number 5 in the UK Albums Chart, spending a total of 20 weeks there. It was certified Gold by the BPI on 9 July 1985 for sales in excess of 100.000 copies. The album produced two singles which became Top 30 hits, "Punch and Judy" (UK no. 29) and "Assassing" (UK no. 22). Formats and reissues The album was initially released on LP , 12" picture disc and cassette. The first CD issue appeared sometime afterwards. As part of a series of Marillion's first eight studio albums, EMI Records re-released Fugazi on 23 February 1998 with 24-bit digital remastered sound and a second disc containing bonus tracks . The remastered version was also made available without the bonus disc in 2000 and again in 2005 as a Japanese mini-LP replica . A new 180g heavy-weight vinyl pressing identical to the original 1984 edition was released in 2012. Sleeve artwork In 2012, Gigwise chose the sleeve design by Mark Wilkinson as 29th in its countdown of the "Greatest Album Artwork of All Time". Holly Frith wrote: "Despite the arguable quality of their music, Marillion most certainly gave a shit about their album artwork and this multi-tiered image of a young man suffering an apparent overdose is their most startling, brilliant and thought-provoking." Track listing *All individual writing credits are from the 1998 remastered edition . According to the original 1984 version , all songs were written by the whole band; all lyrics are credited to Fish. Personnel ;Marillion *Fish – vocals; cover concept *Steve Rothery – guitars; photography (1998 remastered edition) *Mark Kelly – keyboards *Pete Trewavas – bass *Ian Mosley – drums ;Additional musicians *Linda Pyke – backing vocal (on "Incubus") *Chris Karen – additional percussion ;Technical personnel *Nick Tauber – production *Simon Hanhart – recording and mixing *Mark Wilkinson – sleeve design and illustration; photography (1998 remastered edition) *Julie Hazelwood – sleeve design and illustration (pictures on the wall) *Peter Mew – 1998 digital remastering (April — July 1997 at Abbey Road, London) *Bill Smith Studio – repackaging design (1998 remastered edition) Charts ;Album Certifications References ;Notes ;Citations External links *The Official Marillion Website Category:Marillion albums Category:1984 albums Category:Hard rock albums by British artists Category:Neo-progressive rock albums Category:EMI Records albums